Balgi
by ByunDiva
Summary: [republished] Kisah tentang Park Chanyeol yang sejak lahir tidak pernah sekalipun mengalami yang namanya "ereksi" /CHANBAEK/RATED M/ADULT SCENE/
1. Chapter 1

**_jadi aku sempet hapus semua ffku di ffn karna beberapa hal, cuma banyak yang bilang post lagi disini karna mereka kurang nyaman di wattpad. jadi aku post lagi disini. sorry kalo aku sedikit butthurt atau sensitif wkwk emg gini orgnya_**...

 ** _a_** ** _nyway, enjoy_**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ** _inspired by manga "brawling go"_**

 ** _beberapa adegan ada yang kusamain kayak di manga, tapi sisanya semua pure dari otakku_**

 ** _Balgi_**

 _ **rate** M_

 ** _su_** ** _mmary_** _Kisah_ _tentang Park Chanyeol yang sejak lahir tidak pernah sekalipun mengalami yang namanya "ereksi"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

* * *

Chanyeol menatap video porno panas dihadapannya dengan datar. Ia lalu melirik ke selangkangannya. Tidak ada yang berubah. Masih tidur. Seperti biasa.

Terdengar desahan dari samping kanan dan kirinya yang keluar dari mulut Sehun dan Kai yang sedang mengocok penis mereka dengan cepat sambil tetap menatap adegan panas di leptop. Sungguh ini sangat menggelikan. Mereka berdua yang bersikeras ingin sekali membuat

Chanyeol berdiri dan bisa memuaskan hasratnya. Namun, kenyataannya malah mereka duluan yang melakukan hal itu.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya resah. Selama 17 tahun ia hidup, belum pernah sekalipun ia mengalami yang namanya ereksi. Entah ini kutukan atau penyakit Chanyeol sama sekali tidak mengerti. Bahkan ia sudah pernah ke dokter dan melakukan berbagai pengobatan tradisional. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang berhasil.

Satu sekolah tahu tentang hal ini. Bahkan banyak yang menyebutnya "Balgi". Atau bisa diartikan "ereksi". Untung sekali popularitas Chanyeol di sekolah cukup tinggi. Sehingga tidak ada yang mengejeknya dengan nama itu dihadapannya langsung jika tidak ingin kena pukul.

Chanyeol juga sudah pernah memegang semua jenis payudara wanita. Mulai dari yang sangat rata, sampai ke sangat besar. Ia bahkan sempat mengigit dan menghisap puting-puting mereka. Tapi tetap saja tidak ada yang berhasil. Tidak ada yang bisa membangkitkan gairahnya. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus dilakukannya. Bagaimana jika ia tidak akan punya pacar seumur hidupnya?

"Aahhh.."

Suara klimaks dari Kai dan Sehun membuyarkan lamunannya. "Tidak berhasil juga?" Tanya Kai sembari membersihkan tangannya dengan tisu.

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Sudah kucoba berulang kali dengan video porno tapi tetap tidak berhasil."

Sehun ikut menghela napasnya. "Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana menyembuhkan kutukanmu itu. Kasian sekali kau. Tidak pernah menikmati rasanya klimaks." Kai terkekeh mendengarnya.

Chanyeol memukul belakang kepala Sehun sedikit keras. "Tutup mulutmu, sialan."

"Hey. Kau sudah mencobanya dengan video porno gay belum?" Sahut Jongin.

Hidung Chanyeol mengernyit tidak suka. "Aniya! Aku jijik sekali. Aku pernah sekali mencoba menonton sebentar dan bukannya ereksi malah ingin muntah."

Kai tertawa kecil. "Kau belum pernah melihat siswa baru di kelas Sehun ya?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Dia punya pantat yang luar biasa seksi apalagi dengan paduan celana sekolah yang ketat. Dan jangan lupakan jari-jarinya yang luar biasa lentik dan wajahnya.. astaga. Aku selalu ereksi setiap melihatnya membungkuk dihadapanku!"

Mata Chanyeol membulat. "Mana ada siswa seperti itu!"

"Hey! Dia incaranku!" Sentak Sehun melempar bantal sofa ke arah Kai.

"Tidak bisa begitu Sehun. Dia incaran semua orang."

"Terus apa hubungannya denganku?" Tanya Chanyeol.

Kai menyeringai lebar. "Mungkin kau bisa ereksi begitu melihatnya."

"Tidak mungkin. Aku pernah melihat semua jenis wanita seksi telanjang dihadapanku dan tetap tidak bisa ereksi. Percuma Kai.."

Kali ini Sehun tertawa keras. "Tapi kali ini berbeda Park."

"Apa bedanya?"

"Namanya Byun Baekhyun. Dan dia laki-laki."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _tbc_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Satu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah berulang kali Chanyeol memberitahu kedua sahabatnya itu bahwa percuma saja ia tidak akan pernah bisa ereksi walaupun melihat berbagai jenis wanita seksi. Apalagi ini laki-laki. Yang menurut Chanyeol sama sekali tidak seksi. Tapi mereka tetap bersikeras bahwa "Kau belum bertemu Baekhyun. Bahkan aku rela jadi gay demi dia." Sudah gila bukan?

Akhirnya Chanyeol harus mau ditarik Kai dan Sehun menuju ke kelas Sehun untuk menunggu Baekhyun yang menurut ramalan mereka berdua, dapat menyembuhkan kutukan ereksi Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol melirik jam tangannya sekilas menunggu sosok Byun Baekhyun di depan pintu kelas Sehun dengan Sehun dan Kai di samping kanan dan kirinya. Siswa siswi yang melewati mereka hanya menatap mereka bingung karena sejak tadi mereka tidak juga mengubah posisinya dan masih diam bersender di tembok memperhatikan orang-orang yang lewat.

"Ayolah. Ini memalukan. Sampai kapan aku harus menunggu seperti ini. 5 menit lagi masuk!" Chanyeol mengumpat kesal.

"Sabarlah sedikit. Baekhyun memang suka telat karena tidak suka dikerubungi tiap pagi." Sahut Sehun.

Kai hanya mengangguk setuju membuat Chanyeol mau tak mau kembali menunggu dengan kesal.

"Itu Baekhyun!"

Sampai tiba-tiba 5 menit kemudian bersamaan dengan bel masuk berbunyi, Kai menunjuk seorang laki-laki mungil yang masih terlihat samar-samar di mata Chanyeol karena ia masih berada agak jauh dari kelas, sedang berjalan menuju ke kelas. Chanyeol menajamkan penglihatannya. Ingin sekali melihat sosok Byun Baekhyun yang bisa membuat kedua sahabatnya berubah haluan kapal.

Matanya mulai membulat begitu pandangannya menangkap sosok mungil yang mengenakan kemeja seragam seperti orang-orang -namun entah mengapa terlihat begitu bagus di tubuhnya- dipadu dengan celana seragamnya yang memang terlihat ketat dan membungkus kedua kaki rampingnya. Surai coklat milik Baekhyun dan lekukan tubuhnya mulai terlihat begitu Baekhyun makin mendekati tempat Chanyeol berdiri.

Kulit wajahnya putih bersih dan terlihat sangat halus dilengkapi dengan poni yang menutupi jidatnya lembut. Hidung mungil namun terlihat mancung yang membuat semua orang menahan gemas melihatnya. Jangan lupakan mata sipitnya yang terlihat seperti anak anjing dan bibir kecil tipis berwarna pink yang sepertinya diberi lapisan lipbalm karena terlihat sangat bersinar dari pandangan Chanyeol.

Tanpa sadar mulut Chanyeol terbuka. Untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat seorang laki-laki secantik ini. Sesuatu mulai berkedut di dalam celana dalamnya. Apakah ini pertanda ia benar-benar akan mengalami ereksi?

"Sialan. Dia semakin mendekat dan punyaku sudah berdiri setengah melihatnya berjalan menggunakan kaki-kakinya itu." Sahut Kai.

Sehun menyaut. "Coba bayangkan rasanya dua paha montok miliknya itu menjepit penismu kuat-kuat. Uwah.."

Tanpa aba-aba, Chanyeol berdiri di depan pintu kelas Baekhyun, membuat Baekhyun menghentikan langkahnya di hadapan Chanyeol lalu menengadahkan kepalanya sambil menatap Chanyeol dengan heran. Lidah Chanyeol mulai bergerak menjilat bibirnya yang tiba-tiba kering begitu melihat tatapan polos Baekhyun.

"Apa kau tidak bisa minggir?" Sahut Baekhyun.

Chanyeol tersenyum miring. "Aku punya permintaan."

Baekhyun mendengus malas. "Aku tidak peduli."

"Tapi sebelumnya, aku minta maaf." Balas Chanyeol kemudian membuat kedua alis Baekhyun terangkat bingung.

"Karena?"

"Melakukan ini."

Dan sedetik kemudian, tangan Chanyeol bergerak sebelah mencengkram lengan Baekhyun kuat, kemudian satu tangannya menuju ke seragam milik Baekhyun, lalu merobek kemeja seragam Baekhyun hingga seluruh kancingnya terlepas dan menurunkan kedua lengan seragam Baekhyun sampai siku. Sehingga dada dan punggung telanjang Baekhyun terlihat jelas.

"YAK! Kai! Bisa-bisanya kau mimisan mengenai seragamku!" Teriak Sehun tiba-tiba.

"HEY! Kau tidak lihat ada tenda besar di celanamu hah!" Balas Kai tidak terima.

Seluruh siswa yang lewat langsung berhenti begitu menyaksikan tubuh mulus yang terlihat sangat bersinar milik Baekhyun terekspos penuh. Jangan lupakan kedua puting kecil kecoklatan milik Baekhyun yang terlihat sangat menggiurkan.

Tubuh Baekhyun membeku. Ia menatap Chanyeol dengan sangat kesal. Sedangkan laki-laki itu masih terus menatap tubuhnya dengan tatapan lapar. Baru saja hendak melayangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi ke laki-laki jangkung itu, tangan Baekhyun berhenti di udara begitu merasakan jilatan di puting kanannya. Chanyeol menyesap dan menjilat puting kanan Baekhyun dengan cepat. Tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang-orang di koridor yang menatap mereka dengan mata membulat besar. Ia terus menghisapnya hingga menimbulkan bunyi decapan lalu menjilat seluruh permukaan yang berwarna coklat. Tangan Baekhyun mulai turun menjambak rambut hitam Chanyeol dengan kasar berusaha melepaskan kepala laki-laki itu dari dadanya.

"HEY! KAU- Aah! nghhh.. " Suara desahan Baekhyun keluar tiba-tiba setelah merasakan gigi-gigi Chanyeol mengigit putingnya dengan keras. Jangan lupakan tangan kanan Chanyeol yang bermain di puting kirinya dengan mencubit dan menarik-narik serta menekan puting miliknya di depan banyak orang.

Setelah mengigit dan menghisap puting Baekhyun cukup lama, akhirnya Chanyeol melepaskan puting laki-laki itu yang sekarang sudah terlihat sangat besar dan menonjol karena terlalu keras ia gigit. Baekhyun langsung menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke lantai.

Chanyeol kemudian menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah.

Dan lagi-lagi untuk kesekian kalinya...

Usaha Chanyeol masih gagal.

.

.

.

"Kau manusia paling gila yang pernah kutemui!" Kai berteriak sambil tertawa memukul bahu Chanyeol dengan keras.

"Sepertinya tadi Baekhyun memukul penismu sangat keras. Aku yakin kau tidak akan pernah ereksi seumur hidupmu, Park." Sahut Sehun.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kesal. Ia menelungkupkan wajahnya pasrah memikirkan kutukannya ini. Padahal tadi penis Chanyeol sedikit berkedut ketika melihat tubuh Baekhyun. Tapi walaupun sudah melakukan hal mesum pun, penisnya tetap tidak mau berdiri dan ereksi. Ia bingung setengah mati. Apalagi tadi Baekhyun terlihat sangat marah lalu menampar wajahnya dan menendang penisnya sangat keras. Hingga Chanyeol mengerang kesakitan dan jatuh ke lantai dengan tangan di selangkangan cukup lama.

"Aku benar-benar tidak akan punya kekasih." Gumam Chanyeol.

"Sabarlah dulu. Kau ikut acara mendaki gunung kan besok? Siapa tahu setelah dapat udara pegunungan yang dingin, punyamu bisa ereksi." Balas Kai.

Sehun terkekeh. "Kau benar-benar sombong Kim Kai. Tidak perlu kan mengejeknya seperti itu?"

Kai hanya tertawa. "Siapa bilang aku mengejeknya? Aku benar-benar serius. Hey, acara besok kita juga dapat pasangan random kan? Semoga aku bisa dapat Baekhyun. Bayangkan rasanya mendaki gunung bersama Baekhyun.. "

"Kau tidak akan bisa dapat Baekhyun karena aku yang akan menjadi pasangannya."

"Cih. Oh Sehun, teruslah bermimpi."

"Kalian benar-benar berisik! Sudah sana pergi ambil nomor dan jangan lupakan nomor untukku lalu balik ke kantin cepat!" Sentak Chanyeol dengan ekspresi kesal membuat Kai dan Sehun mau tak mau segera bangkit lalu berjalan keluar kantin untuk mengambil nomor dan melihat siapa pasangan mereka di acara pendakian esok hari.

Chanyeol menghela napas untuk kesekian kali setelah melihat punggung Kai dan Sehun yang sudah menghilang dari keluar kantin. "Penis sialan." Umpatnya lalu kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja.

.

.

.

Acara mendaki gunung yang diadakan SMA Hannyeong berlangsung pagi hari buta dan wajib diikuti oleh seluruh siswa senior. Acara ini dilaksanakan untuk mempererat hubungan antara siswa siswi senior yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan masa-masa SMA dan bisa menambah kenangan semasa remaja. Banyak yang merasa bahwa acara ini sungguh merepotkan. Contohnya Chanyeol.

Chanyeol harus membawa berbagai macam barang dan menaruhnya di dalam tas besar jika ingin bertahan hidup di pegunungan nanti. Dan ia benci mendaki.

"Aku dapat Luhan." Ujar Sehun merapatkan jaketnya begitu merasakan udara dingin pegunungan menerpa wajahnya. Perjalanan 2 jam setengah mereka dari sekolah akhirnya berhenti.

Sekolah juga sudah mengatur laki-laki bertubuh besar dan cukup kuat untuk dipasangkan dengan laki-laki bertubuh kecil dan perempuan-perempuan. Sehingga karena itulah Chanyeol, Kai dan Sehun harus mau mengambil nomor untuk menentukan pasangan mereka.

"Si laki-laki China itu? Dia pasti tidak merepotkan. Aku malah dapat Kyungsoo." Balas Kai sembari merapikan rambutnya sambil bercermin menggunakan handphone miliknya.

Chanyeol membenarkan posisi ransel di punggungnya, lalu mengambil nomor dari saku celananya, yang belum ia buka sejak kemarin.

Matanya membulat lebar begitu membaca nama dan nomor yang tercantum di kertas itu.

"Byun Baekhyun.." Serunya.

Kedua mata Sehun dan Kai langsung membelalak kaget. "YAK! Tukar denganku, please!" Sentak Kai menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol.

"Tidak! Kau harus tukar denganku sekarang, Park!" Timbrung Sehun ikut menarik-narik tangan Chanyeol.

Merasa kesal, Chanyeol menghempaskan kedua tangan sahabatnya itu. "Aku akan pergi dengan Baekhyun. Dan tutup mulut kalian!" Sentaknya lalu pergi mencari sosok mungil yang sudah membuatnya menahan sakit kemarin meninggalkan kedua sahabatnya yang masih mengumpat dengan kesal.

.

.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh tubuhku lagi, jangan pernah berdiri 2 meter dariku, DAN JANGAN MENGHIRUP UDARA YANG KUHIRUP!" Baekhyun mendesis membelalakkan matanya ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan gemas memperhatikan wajah marah Baekhyun.

Ia terkekeh perlahan lalu mengangguk kecil. "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan berdiri dekatmu. Tapi kalau kau tergelincir saat mendaki atau kau jatuh ke jurang... Itu bukan urusanku ya."

Tubuh Baekhyun langsung membeku. Ia meneguk ludah dengan gugup lalu mulai membayangkan skenario-skenario buruk di pikirannya. "Aku duluan ya.." Bisik Chanyeol sambil menampilkan senyuman lebarnya kemudian meninggalkan Baekhyun dan berjalan lebih dulu menghampiri seluruh siswa yang sudah siap mendaki.

Baekhyun menghela napas pasrah. Ia tahu beberapa jam kedepan laki-laki tinggi itu akan terus berada di sampingnya.

Akhirnya Baekhyun mengeratkan pegangannya ke ransel lalu mengikuti Chanyeol dengan sedikit berlari sambil terus menyemangati dirinya. "Untuk sekali saja, Baekhyun. Untuk sekali saja."

Perjalanan mendaki kelas senior SMA Hannyeong berlangsung dengan seru. Beberapa siswa memang terlihat sangat kelelahan. Bahkan ada yang setiap 5 menit beristirahat karena tidak kuat mendaki gunung yang semakin tinggi semakin sulit medan yang harus mereka lewati.

Namun berbeda dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun terus memaksa kemampuannya karena ia benar-benar tidak nyaman berada di sebelah laki-laki mesum yang membuatnya menahan malu luar biasa karena telah dilecehkan di depan umum. Ia ingin sekali cepat-cepat pergi dan menjauhkan laki-laki yang sering dijuluki Balgi itu.

Mata Baekhyun sedikit membelalak tiba-tiba begitu melihat tebing tinggi yang harus dia lewati di hadapannya. Tangannya bergerak menyeka keringat di dahinya. "Kau naik duluan."

Chanyeol bergumam pelan sambil menyingkirkan beberapa batu yang bisa membuat Baekhyun tergelincir.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol sambil menghela napasnya. "Aku.." Ia masih tidak berani naik. Takut sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan terjadi. Apalagi Chanyeol terus menakut-nakutinya sejak tadi. Dan tiba-tiba Chanyeol menyuruhnya untuk mendaki lebih dulu? Rasanya Baekhyun ingin mati saja.

"Tenanglah. Aku akan menjagamu dari bawah. Cepat keburu sore." Balas Chanyeol.

Akhirnya karena tidak punya pilihan lagi, Baekhyun mulai melangkah untuk mendaki tebing yang cukup tinggi di hadapannya. Ia mengambil langkah dan pijakan dengan sangat hati-hati.

Namun ketika sudah hampir setengah jalan, kaki Baekhyun tak sengaja menginjak batu licin membuat tubuhnya mulai terperosok turun dan jatuh.

"AH! TOLONG AK-"

Namun gerakan jatuhnya berhenti begitu merasakan sebuah tangan, memegang pantatnya dengan kencang menahan tubuhnya dari bawah.

Baekhyun bernapas lega. Namun begitu merasakan tangan itu mulai meremas-remas pantatnya, dengan sangat kesal, Baekhyun memukul tangan itu kencang membuat Chanyeol berteriak terkejut dan diikuti dengan keduanya yang terperosok jatuh ke bawah.

BRUK!

"AWW!"

"HUWAAA!"

Chanyeol jatuh ke tanah di bawahnya lebih dulu diikuti tubuh cukup berat Baekhyun yang jatuh di atasnya.

"KAU MAU MATI HAH?!" Teriak Chanyeol ke arah Baekhyun dengan keras. Membuat laki-laki itu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Lagian tanganmu-"

"Aku kan menahanmu jatuh, sialan! Sekarang lihat! Kita malah jatuh bersama dan membuang-buang waktu!"

Baekhyun membuang wajahnya malas. Ia tahu itu cuma alasan Chanyeol. Untuk apa juga dia harus meremas pantatnya kalau cuma ingin menahannya? Cih. Dasar licik.

Baekhyun lalu bangkit dari jatuhnya dan meregangkan tubuhnya yang cukup sakit karena jatuh. Ia kemudian menatap Chanyeol yang mulai ikut bangkit juga dari jatuhnya. Tapi matanya menangkap sesuatu yang bergerak di samping Chanyeol. Itu..

"CHANYEOL ADA ULAR! PALI MENJAUHLAH SEKARANG JUGA!" Teriak Baekhyun membuat tubuh Chanyeol langsung menegak dan berdiri dengan cepat. Matanya kemudian menatap seekor ular berwarna hijau terang yang cukup besar dan panjang. Tangannya bergerak memegang tangan Baekhyun dan berusaha menjauh dari ular itu.

"Ini tidak baik.. Kita harus cepat-cepat pergi." Sahutnya.

Mata Baekhyun berkaca-kaca. Ia meremas baju Chanyeol dengan kencang. Sangat takut melihat ular itu mulai berjalan mendekati tempatnya dan Chanyeol berdiri.

Tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak ke belakang ransel, lalu mengambil sebuah pisau yang memang ia siapkan kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu.

Seperti sekarang contohnya.

"Baekhyun. Kau harus melempar ular itu dengan batu lalu begitu ular itu bergerak ke arahmu, aku akan memotong tubuhnya dengan pisau dari belakang. Siap?"

Kepala Baekhyun langsung bergerak menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau! Kumohon jangan buat diriku melakukan itu aku takut Chanyeol!"

Tangan Chanyeol meremas tangan Baekhyun memberi kekuatan. "Ayolah. Ini tidak akan semenyeramkan itu. Kau lempar saja. Waktu kita tidak banyak, Baekhyun. Siap?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi.

Akhirnya dengan menampiskan seluruh firasat buruk, Baekhyun mengambil sebuah batu besar yang berada di sampingnya lalu mulai membuat posisi untuk melempar ular itu.

"Satu.." Chanyeol mulai menghitung.

"Dua.."

"TIGA! SEKARANG LEMPAR!"

Baekhyun melempar ular itu dengan sangat kencang membuat kepala ular itu mulai bergerak kearahnya dengan cepat sambil menampilkan taringnya yang besar. Kedua mata Baekhyun tertutup tidak berani melihatnya.

Dan SET!

Dengan cepat Chanyeol bergerak ke hadapan Baekhyun lalu memotong ular itu dengan pisau tajam di tangannya.

Baekhyun membuka matanya. Ekor ular itu terlihat tergeletak di hadapannya. "Wah! Chanyeol! Kau berhasil! Lihat tubuhnya terbagi 2!"

Namun ada sesuatu yang janggal ketika Baekhyun memperhatikan tubuh ular itu.

"Chanyeol.. kemana kepala ularnya?"

"Baek- aku-"

Begitu Baekhyun menatap ke arah Chanyeol. Matanya membelalak sangat lebar. Tangannya bergerak menutup mulutnya.

Bagian kepala ular itu berada di selangkangan Chanyeol. Terlihat gigi taring ular itu menancap di penisnya. Dan dalam sekejap, tubuh Chanyeol ambruk ke tanah dengan kepala ular masih berada di penisnya.

.

.

.

"Bangunlah Chanyeollie~ Bangunlah~"

Kedua mata Chanyeol mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa kali membuat sebuah cahaya terang masuk kematanya. Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuhnya sambil mengusapkan wajahnya. Berusaha mengumpulkan seluruh nyawa.

Sampai tiba-tiba begitu seluruh nyawanya terkumpul dan bisa melihat dengan jelas, seorang kakek tua botak dengan janggut putih panjang sedang berjongkok di hadapannya sambil menampilkan gigi-giginya yang ompong dan berwarna hitam.

"KAU SIAPA!" Jerit Chanyeol terkejut menggeser tubuhnya kebelakang.

Kakek tua itu tertawa memainkan janggutnya. "Aku dewa gunung. Maafkan peliharaanku yang nakal dan mengigit barang pribadimu." Sahutnya lalu tertawa lebih keras.

Mata Chanyeol langsung bergerak ke bawah menatap selangkangannya. "KEMBALIKAN PENISKU!" Jeritnya lagi.

Kakek tua itu berdiri. "Akan ku kembalikan seperti sedia kala. Dan untuk permintaan maafku, aku akan memberimu hadiah."

Kening Chanyeol berkerut. "Aku tidak perlu hadiah. Yang penting kembalikan penisku seperti semula dan keluarkan aku dari dunia aneh ini, Kek!"

Kakek itu terkekeh perlahan. Ia menatap Chanyeol dari atas lalu melompat ke sebuah batu besar yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapan Chanyeol. "Kulihat-lihat, kau tidak bisa ereksi kan anak muda?"

Wajah Chanyeol memerah hingga telinga. "Pergilah! Jangan mengangguku!"

"Akan kuberi kau hadiah. Saat kau bangun, penismu akan bisa mengalami ereksi seperti yang kau inginkan selama ini. Tapi, khasiatnya akan lebih dahsyat dari orang-orang biasanya." Sahut Kakek itu sambil duduk di bersila di batu tersebut.

Lalu dengan menampilkan senyuman lebar ia menjetikkan jarinya lalu menatap Chanyeol lurus.

Clik!

"Selamat ber-ereksi anak muda.. HIAHAHAHA" Sahutnya keras lalu terbang ke arah Chanyeol dan memukul kepala Chanyeol keras. Membuatnya lagi-lagi pingsan dalam sekejap.

Namun kali ini Chanyeol bingung bukan main.

Begitu matanya membuka lebar dan menatap langit biru di atasnya, sesuatu yang basah melingkupi bagian bawahnya.

"Aahh.." Suara desahan tiba-tiba keluar dari mulutnya begitu ia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa dan belum pernah ia rasakan sebelumnya.

Dan saat ia bergerak hendak mendudukkan tubuhnya dan melihat ke arah selangkangannya, wajahnya memerah hingga telinga dan matanya membelalak sangat lebar.

Byun Baekhyun, laki-laki mungil itu, sedang menjilat, menghisap dan bahkan memainkan penis besar Chanyeol dengan lidahnya sambil memasukkan penis itu lalu menaik turunkan kepalanya.

"Oh my God.. Ahhh!"

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa mendesah nikmat merasakan permainan lidah Baekhyun di penisnya.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**


	3. Chapter 3

**fyi, _Balgi_** **itu aku ambil dari bahasa korea, artinya** ** _ereksi._** **sebenernya kalo buat sehari-hari ada yang lebih sering mereka pake sih, dan itu bukan balgi. tapi aku suka aja pake nama balgi hehe.**

 **Warning: Banyak kata-kata** ** _penis._**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

 **Dua**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun menatap tubuh Chanyeol yang jatuh ke tanah, bersama kepala ular yang masih menempel erat di penisnya dengan sangat horror. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat. Ia benar-benar dilanda ketakutan saat ini. Apalagi melihat tubuh Chanyeol yang membeku dengan wajah mulai membiru.

Dengan cepat, Baekhyun langsung bersimpuh di samping Chanyeol. Tangannya mulai perlahan menuju ke penis Chanyeol. Lalu ia dengan sangat hati-hati, menarik kepala ular tersebut yang kedua taringnya terlihat sedikit mengeluarkan bisa dan membekas di area selangkangan laki-laki tinggi itu.

Baekhyun mengelus gundukan besar itu perlahan. Chanyeol masih bergeming. Seakan-akan tubuhnya sudah mati dan terhisap sepenuhnya.

Baekhyun panik sekali. Ia harus bagaimana sekarang?! Tidak mungkin membawa Chanyeol turun gunung seorang diri. Apalagi tubuhnya yang baru jatuh rasanya luar biasa sakit. Ah! Mungkin dia bisa menelpon seseorang!

Baekhyun langsung mengangkat tas ranselnya, dan mulai mencari handphonenya. Berharap ia dapat menghubungi seseorang. Namun, sial sekali. Begitu handphone sudah tangan, tidak ada sinyal satupun yang muncul.

"Sialan!" Umpatnya kesal.

Kepalanya mulai bergerak ke dada Chanyeol, lalu ia menempelkan telinganya. Jantung Chanyeol masih terdengar. Nafas lega keluar seketika ketika merasakan kehidupan Chanyeol. Mungkin dia hanya pingsan.

Namun pandangannya kembali turun ke selangkangan Chanyeol. Ada yang aneh.

Sesuatu..

Sesuatu mulai bergerak-gerak dalam celana Chanyeol!

Jleb!

Hingga tiba-tiba Sesuatu yang panjang dan besar tercetak begitu jelas di celananya. Kedua mata Baekhyun membelalak. Jangan bilang.. JANGAN BILANG KALAU CHANYEOL EREKSI?!

Merasa itu hal yang tidak mungkin, Baekhyun langsung menggelengkan kepalanya cepat. "Ah mana mungkin dia ereksi. Dia kan balgi."

Tapi sesuatu yang besar dan panjang itu, terus terlihat bergerak-gerak ambigu. Baekhyun mulai tidak nyaman. Ia menelan ludahnya dengan gugup. Apa dia harus mengeceknya?

Akhirnya dengan keberanian penuh, tangan Baekhyun mulai bergerak ke bagian kancing celana Chanyeol dan membuka kaitan kancing tersebut hingga lepas. Ia lalu mulai menurunkan reseleting celananya, dan membuka lebar celana tersebut dengan kedua tangannya.

Dan dugaannya benar.

Seorang Park Chanyeol, benar-benar ereksi.

Wajah Baekhyun memerah hebat. Sekarang ia harus apa? Sebuah ide tiba-tiba masuk ke otaknya. "Apa aku.. hisap racun ularnya saja ya?" Bisiknya bermonolog.

Tangannya kembali bergerak menurunkan celana dalam Chanyeol. Dan dalam sekejap, terlihatlah sebuah penis yang luar biasa panjang dan tebal. Chanyeol mencukur bulu-bulu penisnya sehingga urat-urat penis tersebut terlihat jelas. Kedua mata Baekhyun membelalak. Tidak menyangka ia melihat penis sebesar ini. Ujung penis Chanyeol terlihat basah dan mengeluarkan cairan sedikit.

Baekhyun menjilat bibirnya tanpa sadar.

Pun akhirnya tangan Baekhyun mulai perlahan mengelus penis yang berdiri tegak tanpa gentar itu. Kepala Baekhyun juga ikut bergerak mendekati penis besar alaska milik Chanyeol. Tangan lentiknya menggenggam penis tersebut dengan hati-hati, diikuti jari jempolnya yang mengelus cairan bening yang keluar dari ujung penis Chanyeol.

"Ahh.."

Tubuh Baekhyun terlonjak tegang begitu mendengar desahan Chanyeol. Matanya menatap wajah Chanyeol yang mulai berkeringat dan memerah diiringi dengan tubuhnya yang bergerak-gerak menggeliat.

Baekhyun menunggu beberapa saat hingga merasakan bahwa tubuh laki-laki tinggi itu kembali tenang dan tidak bergerak-gerak lagi. Lalu, dalam hitungan detik, akhirnya Baekhyun mulai memasukkan ujung penis Chanyeol ke dalam mulutnya. Merasakan permukan kulit penis yang sedikit kasar dilidahnya.

Hingga giginya tanpa sadar mengigit kulit penis Chanyeol dengan keras. "AH!" Kali ini teriakan keras terdengar lagi dari mulut Chanyeol. Sebenarnya Chanyeol ini pingsan apa tidak sih!

Merasa mengerti mengapa Chanyeol berteriak seperti itu, Baekhyun kali ini mulai hati-hati memasukkan penis tersebut ke mulutnya. Sepertinya Chanyeol terlihat kesakitan saat ia menggunakan giginya. Baiklah, kali ini ia akan menggunakan lidahnya saja. Cairan bening yang keluar dari ujung penis Chanyeol tadi, Baekhyun jilat dengan sepenuh hati. Ia mulai merasakan nikmat yang belum pernah ia rasakan sama sekali. Rasa penis Chanyeol begitu nikmat. Jauh lebih nikmat dari permen jeruk yang sering ia makan.

Mulut Baekhyun mulai bergerak lagi lebih dalam memasukkan penis panjang Chanyeol. Lidahnya terus menjilat seluruh bagian penis Chanyeol. Asik bermain-main di lubang kencing Chanyeol danmenghisap lubang itu dengan sekuat tenaga. Kedua tangan Baekhyun mulai bergerak nakal memainkan bola testis Chanyeol dengan gemas.

Setelah 2 menit merasakan posisi yang kurang nyaman dari samping, Baekhyun melepas penis Chanyeol sejenak dari mulutnya lalu duduk tegak. Ia kembali menjilat bibir tipisnya tanpa sadar, begitu melihat pemandangan penis Chanyeol yang masih tegak dan berkilauan karena air liurnya.

"Enakk sekali.." gumamnya pelan sambil menyeka air liur di mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

Baekhyun segera melebarkan kedua kaki Chanyeol, lalu memindahkan tubuhnya untuk duduk di antara kedua kaki tersebut. Ia lalu kembali membungkuk dan melahap lagi penis itu. Kali ini Baekhyun mencoba memasukkan seluruh penis tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, hingga ujung penis Chanyeol menabrak kerongkongannya.

"Uhuk!"

Namun usahanya gagal dalam percobaan melahap seluruh bagian penis alaska itu. Baekhyun malah tersedak!

"Penis sialan!" Umpatnya kesal dan menampar penis yang masih sangat tegak dan keras itu dengan kesal.

Masih dengan ekspresi kesal, tangannya lagi-lagi kembali menggenggam penis tegak itu dan lidahnya kembali menjilat-jilat penis itu hingga ke pangkalnya. Mengulumnya dan menaik turunkan kepalanya dengan sangat cepat. Saat sedang asik menjilat dan menghisap, tiba-tiba terjadi pergerakan hebat di tubuh Chanyeol. Kaki Chanyeol yang awalnya diam, mulai bergetar dan menggeliat. Baekhyun merasakannya, Namun entah mengapa mulut Baekhyun tetap asik dengan santapannya. Hingga akhirnya..

CROT!

Sebuah cairan hangat keluar dari ujung penis Chanyeol dan memenuhi mulut Baekhyun. Mata Baekhyun membelalak. Ia menjauhkan kepalanya dari penis Chanyeol lalu menelan cairan kental itu dengan susah payah.

"Byun Baekhyun.."

Pandangan mata Baekhyun tiba-tiba bertemu dengan kedua mata Chanyeol yang sudah duduk tegak dan menatap Baekhyun dengan sayu. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Penisnya sudah terlihat lemas dan tidak berdiri lagi seperti tadi.

"Ternyata kaulah yang lebih mesum disini, hmm?" Sahut Chanyeol lagi menampilkan senyuman miringnya, menggoda laki-laki mungil yang sekarang sedang menunduk dan terlihat sangat terkejut di hadapannya, dan tidak berani menatap mata Chanyeol sama sekali.

.

.

.

.

"Kau pasti berbohong. Yang benar saja! TIDAK MUNGKIN. AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMPERCAYAIMU SAMA SEKALI!" Kai berteriak keras ke arah Chanyeol sambil memberinya ekspresi tidak percaya. Beberapa pasang mata di kantin menatap meja mereka dengan heran. Walaupun itu hal yang biasa karena Sehun dan Kai sering sekali berteriak, namun kali ini yang membuat mereka heran, Kai berdiri disamping meja, lalu menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan, dan membelalakkan matanya lebar ke arah Chanyeol.

Sehun yang duduk di sebelah Chanyeol, masih terdiam di posisinya dan tidak berhenti menatap ke bawah. Melihat selangkangan Chanyeol dengan seksama.

Hingga tiba-tiba tangannya menjulur memegang penis Chanyeol dan meremasnya keras. "YAK! KAU GILA HAH?! SAKIT SIALAN!" Sembur Chanyeol yang terkejut begitu merasakan tangan Sehun di penisnya.

Sehun menatap Chanyeol datar. "Kau berbohong ya. Mana mungkin balgi sepertimu bisa ereksi!"

Chanyeol mendecak kesal. "Aku serius, sialan." Ia berhenti sesaat lalu menatap Sehun dan Kai dengan senyuman misterius. "Bahkan spermaku sudah keluar dan ditelan seseorang."

"MWO?!" Kai kembali berteriak.

"Omaya.." Sehun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Dan Chanyeol hanya bisa tersenyum lebar dengan bangga. "Memangnya siapa yang memberimu perkerjaan meniup? Perasaan kemarin setelah turun gunung, kau langsung tidur dan setelahnya kan kita pulang ke rumah. Dan kau selalu bersamaku dan Kai. Dasar pembohong."

Kai tertawa keras mendengar kata-kata Sehun. "Heh bodoh. Yang benar _blowjob!_ Apa-apaan itu pekerjaan meniup. Dasar gila. Dan aku setuju denganmu. Memangnya siapa yang mau memberimu blowjob? Apalagi saat semua orang tau kalau kau itu balgi."

"Kalian tidak akan menduganya."

"Ohya? Coba saja."

Chanyeol terdiam sejenak. Ia lalu memberikan gesture mendekat ke Sehun dan Kai dengan tangannya. Kepala kedua laki-laki itu langsung bergerak mendekat, kemudian memberikan telinga mereka agar bisa dibisiki Chanyeol.

"Penisku dihisap oleh...

Baekhyun."

Kai langsung berdiri dengan tegak. Diikuti Sehun yang ikut berdiri. "Aku pergi. Kau sudah luar biasa berbohong sekarang." Sahut Kai dengan wajah datar.

"Lelucon yang bagus, Park." Balas Sehun dengan wajah lebih datar. Dan mereka berdua langsung pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol yang hanya bisa mendengus geli menatap mereka.

.

.

.

.

Saat pulang sekolah tiba, terlihat sosok Chanyeol yang masuk ke kamar mandi laki-laki dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa sambil memegang celananya menahan kencing. Ia langsung bergegas menuju ke tempat kencing pria, lalu melepas sabuk dan menurunkan celananya. Menghela napas lega begitu merasakan air seni yang ditahannya sejak tadi keluar perlahan-lahan.

Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah suara masuk ke pendengarannya. Bukan hanya suara biasa. Tapi itu desahan seseorang. Chanyeol menatap stall toilet di sampingnya dengan horror. Siapa yang berani melakukan perbuatan mesum seperti itu di sekolah siang bolong begini!

"Ahh.. shhhh.. ter– teruskanhhh.." Ujar sebuah suara berat di dalam stall tersebut.

Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya Chanyeol sangat mengenal suara ini. "Luhann.. hisaphh lebih dalamm sayanghh.."

Mata Chanyeol langsung membelalak lebar. Sialan. Itu pasti Sehun. Ia yakin sekali seratus persen, suara berat dan serak menjijikan itu milik Sehun. Brengsek benar laki-laki itu. Berani sekali dia berbuat hal semacam itu di kamar mandi. Dan siapa yang Sehun sebut tadi? Luhan? Bukankah itu laki-laki yang menjadi pasangan Sehun kemarin, saat mendaki?

Desahan Sehun terus terdengar makin keras membuat Chanyeol segera menyudahi acara kencingnya. Namun, begitu ingin menyiram alat kelaminnya, tubuh Chanyeol terlonjak kaget begitu melihat penis miliknya berdiri sangat tegak dan keras di tangannya.

Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa penisnya jadi luar biasa sensitif seperti ini!

Chanyeol meneguk ludah dengan gugup. Sekarang ia bingung harus bagaimana. Dan berani sumpah, ereksinya ini sangat menyiksa. Hingga akhirnya dengan cepat, ia menyiram kencingnya, lalu berlari cepat menuju stall kosong di sebelah stall milik Sehun dan Luhan, kemudian menguncinya dan duduk di kloset yang sebelumnya sudah ia tutup.

Suara desahan Sehun terus terdengar tanpa henti, membuat Chanyeol mulai menggerakkan tangannya menuju ke penis tegang miliknya. Ia menurunkan Celanannya hingga mata kaki, lalu menaik-turunkan tangannya dengan cepat.

Wajahnya menengadah ke atas dengan kedua mata tertutup menikmati perlakukan tangannya yang semakin cepat mengocok penis tegang miliknya. Desahan pelannya berusaha ia tahan agar Sehun dan Luhan tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang bersama mereka saat ini.

Akhirnya.

Selama 17 tahun ia hidup, ia bisa merasakan nikmatnya mengocok penis seperti ini.

Namun setelah hampir 5 menit mengocok penisnya dengan keras, penis tersebut masih tidak memberikan tanda bahwa ia akan klimaks sebentar lagi. Penisnya masih sangat keras tegak berdiri dengan gagah dan terlihat sangat menantang.

Tangan Chanyeol pegal luar biasa, ini kan pengalaman pertamanya tentu saja ia belum cukup ahli dalam hal kocok mengocok. Namun ereksinya sangat menyiksa dan ia tidak bisa menahannya seperti ini. Tapi ia tahu kalau hanya menggunakan tangannya, itu tidak akan berhasil sama sekali.

Sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan dewa gunung itu. Kenapa penis Chanyeol jadi perkasa sekali.

Hingga tiba-tiba sebuah wajah masuk ke pikiran Chanyeol.

"Apa harus?" Gumamnya perlahan. "Tapi dia tidak akan mau."

Ahirnya merasa tidak peduli lagi dengan reaksi orang itu nanti, dengan cepat Chanyeol segera mengambil handphone di kantong bajunya, lalu menekan nomor telpon seseorang dan langsung menaruh handphone-nya di telinga. Satu tangannya mulai bergerak lagi berusaha memuaskan hasrat penisnya.

 _"Halo?"_ Sahut seseorang dari sebrang begitu panggilan dari Chanyeol tersebut diangkat.

"Akhh.. nghhh.."

Namun bodohnya, bukannya menjawab nya dengan halo juga, Chanyeol malah mendesah keenakan.

 _"Halo? Kenapa kau malah mendesah?! Ini siapa? Kau orang gila ya?"_

Dan tanpa sadar, dengan mata masih terpejam dan satu tangan mengocok penisnya keras, Chanyeol berkata pelan,

"Baekhh.. Baekhyun.. Kulum peniskuu _jebal?_ Aku tersiksa sekali.."

Terdengar napas Baekhyun yang tercekat karena terkejut. Suasana langsung hening.

Baekhyun yang terdiam dan sama sekali tidak membalas kata-kata Chanyeol, membuat Chanyeol mulai tidak sabar.

"Kumohon. nghh.. Datanglah ke kamar mandi lantai 3, aku butuh bantuanmu Byunn.. ashhhh.."

Masih tidak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya dengan pasrah Chanyeol menjawab lemas, ia seharusnya dari awal sudah tahu bahwa Baekhyun tidak akan mau memberinya blowjob sepertinya kemarin. Memangnya dia siapa?

"Kau tidak– nghhh.. kau tidak mau ya baekhh.. Baiklahh aku–"

 _"–Aku akan datang 5 menit lagi."_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _tbc_**


	4. Chapter 4

**Tiga**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"–Aku akan datang 5 menit lagi."_

Panggilan terputus. Chanyeol segera menaruh handphonenya di samping closet, lalu kembali mengocok penisnya dengan gaerakan cepat. Walaupun segala pikiran terus berkecamuk di dalam otaknya mengenai Baekhyun yang benar-benar ingin membantunya.

"Ashhhh,, nmhhh"

Keringat mulai keluar dari keningnya begitu merasakan udara di sekitarnya semakin panas. Ereksinya terus bertahan dan tidak melemas sama sekali. Setelah hampir 5 menit, akhirnya Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan di tangannya. Nafasnya memburu karena lelah, ia tidak menyangka melemaskan penis yang ereksi ternyata sesulit ini.

Kedua tangannya terkulai lemas di samping tubuhnya, Chanyeol menengadahkan kepalanya keatas sambil menatap penisnya yang tegak berdiri di bawah. "Ereksi sialan,"

Suara desahan Sehun dan Luhan di bilik samping sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Apa mungkin mereka sudah selesai? Tapi sejak kapan?

Sampai tiba-tiba suara pintu kamar mandi yang terbuka terdengar, membuat kedua mata Chanyeol membola. Apa itu Baekhyun? Lidahnya mengelap bibirnya yang kering tiba-tiba, sambil tetap berusaha menahan sakitnya ereksinya yang masih tegak.

"Chanyeol?" Sebuah suara terdengar dari luar bilik.

"Baekhyun! Aku disini, cepat bantu aku!" Sahut Chanyeol dengan cepat. Langkah kaki Baekhyun terdengar mendekat, lalu suara ketukan dari Baekhyun terdengar.

"Kau disini?" Balas Baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengepalkan kedua tangannya, "Cepatlah!" Sahutnya lagi tidak sabar.

Akhirnya bilik Chanyeol terbuka. Senyum lebar langsung tercetak di wajah Chanyeol ketika melihat sosok mungil Baekhyun dengan surai coklatnya menatap ereksi Chanyeol dengan terkejut. Namun, begitu pandangan Chanyeol memperhatikan sebuah benda yang dibawa Baekhyun di tangannya, kedua alis Chanyeol langsung terangkat.

"Kau kenapa bawa em-"

Byurr!

Mulut Chanyeol terbuka lebar begitu merasakan berliter air di wajahnya, membuat seluruh seragam dan wajahnya basah karena siraman air 1 ember yang di bawa Baekhyun.

"Yah! _Michyeoseo?!"_

Nafas Baekhyun terlihat terengah-engah karena membawa 1 ember penuh berisi air dari lantai bawah. Matanya menatap tajam Chanyeol dengan kesal apalagi ketika melihat penis –sudah basah Chanyeol, berdiri sangat tegak di bawah sana.

"Kau yang gila sialan! Kau pikir aku siapa? Pemuas napsumu? Seenaknya menyuruhku membantumu mengeluarkan hasrat sialan mu itu! Bahkan menyentuh penis itu lagi aku tidak akan sudi!" Teriak Baekhyun keras sebelum melemparkan ember yang sudah kosong itu ke lantai.

Chanyeol mengigit bibirnya keras menahan amarah sekaligus menahan sakit yang dirasakan penisnya. Ia lalu dengan cepat menarik celananya keatas, lalu memakainya lagi sambil memasukkan penisnya dengan paksa.

Kemudian, dengan gerakan lambat, ia mulai mendekati Baekhyun perlahan sambil menampilkan senyuman miring ke arah laki-laki mungil itu.

Mata Baekhyun membulat begitu sadar pergerakan Chanyeol yang semakin lama semakin mendekat. "Ma– Mau apa kau!"

Chanyeol tetap berjalan mendekat membuat Baekhyun memundurkan kakinya sesuai dengan gerakan maju Chanyeol. Namun, begitu merasakan tubuhnya menabrak tembok di samping pintu kamar mandi, Baekhyun langsung meneguk ludah dengan gugup.

"Jangan mendekatiku! Pria mesum!"

Mendengarnya, suara kekehan kecil keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. Begitu kakinya sudah berada pas di depan kaki Baekhyun, Chanyeol menyondongkan tubuhnya lalu menaruh bibirnya di telinga kiri Baekhyun. Tetesan air dari rambut Chanyeol yang basah, turun mengenai pipi Baekhyun, membuat kesan dingin di tubuhnya terasa,

"Lucu sekali ketika kau memanggilku mesum, tapi tidakkah kau mengingat siapa yang menghisap penisku duluan kemarin?" Bisiknya membuat seluruh bulu kuduk Baekhyun meremang.

Baekhyun mendengus sambil mendorong tubuh Chanyeol kuat, membuat laki-laki tinggi itu sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya karena dorongan Baekhyun didadanya. "Aku menghisap racun di penismu, sialan! Kalau tidak kuhisap, kau sudah mati ditempat!"

Kali ini tawa keras keluar dari mulut Chanyeol, "Ahh.. ternyata kau menghisap racun dari penisku? Begitu? Tapi kenapa malah kau telan racun itu, Byun? Bahkan kau menelannya bersama spermaku."

Wajah Baekhyun langsung merona hebat, ia membuang pandangannya lalu mendengus lagi. "I– Itu–"

Sampai tiba-tiba semua kata-katanya terputus begitu saja, ketika Chanyeol menekan tubuhnya dengan kuat, lalu menaruh kedua tangannya di samping kepala Baekhyun. Mengukung Baekhyun ke tembok membuatnya tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol.

"Kau harus mau membantuku sekarang. Dan aku berjanji, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Bagaimana, cantik?" Bisik Chanyeol sambil mengulum daun telinga kiri Baekhyun dengan sensual. Persetan dengan nanti. Chanyeol benar-benar tersiksa dengan ereksinya saat ini.

Tangan Baekhyun langsung bergerak meremas lengan kokoh Chanyeol begitu merasakan lidah Chanyeol yang menjulur mengulum daun telinganya sambil menghisapnya perlahan. Kedua matanya mulai terpejam tanpa sadar. Bibirnya terus ia gigit menahan desahan agar tidak keluar dari mulutnya. Bisa-bisa kalau sampai keluar desahan, Chanyeol akan merasa bahwa ia sudah menang saat ini.

Sekadang ia harus bagaimana? Kuluman Chanyeol di telinga dan wangi yang keluar dari laki-laki tinggi itu sangat tidak membantunya untuk berpikir saat ini.

"Ka– Kau, nghh, berjanji?"

Kau benar-benar bodoh, Byun Baekhyun.

Chanyeol melepaskan mulutnya dari daun telinga Baekhyun, lalu menjauhkan wajahnya sejenak, menatap wajah Baekhyun yang sedang memejamkan matanya sambil membuka bibir tipisnya lebar.

Chanyeol langsung menjilat bibirnya menahan napsu yang menguar semakin besar, ketika melihat wajah Baekhyun.

"Aku janji. Jadi tolong aku sekarang, _ne?_ "

Kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka dan langsung bertemu dengan mata Chanyeol yang menatapnya intens menanti jawaban darinya. Kedua tangan Baekhyun yang semula berada di lengan Chanyeol, perlahan mulai naik lalu mengalungkannya di leher laki-laki tinggi itu.

Begitu melihat Baekhyun mengangguk kecil tanda setuju, Chanyeol langsung menyambar bibir tipis pink milik Baekhyun dengan bibirnya, lalu mengulumnya kasar. Bibirnya menyesap bibir atas dan bibir bawah Baekhyun bergantian, lidahnya terus menjilat semua sisi bibir tipis Baekhyun dari ujung ke ujung.

"Anhhh.." Suara desahan Baekhyun keluar dari mulutnya begitu merasakan gigi Chanyeol mengigit bibir bawah Baekhyun dengan kasar. Tangan Baekhyun dengan reflek, meremas dan menjambak rambut hitam Chanyeol dengan sedikit kasar. Lutut Baekhyun perlahan mulai naik sedikit, lalu mengosokkan lututnya di bagian menyembul selangkangan Chanyeol. Membuat Chanyeol mendesah dalam ciuman lidah yang mulai dimasukkan Chanyeol sejak tadi.

Chanyeol akhirnya menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Baekhyun, begitu dirinya sudah puas merasakan bibir tipis itu, seringai lebar langsung tercetak di wajahnya, ketika melihat bibir tipis Baekhyun yang membengkak dan basah dengan saliva di kedua ujung bibirnya. Kedua mata Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sayu.

"Chanyeoliehhh..." Baekhyun mendesahkan nama Chanyeol.

Cukup sudah. Chanyeol tidak tahan lagi.

Dengan gerakan cepat, Chanyeol membuka celananya lagi, lalu menurunkannya dan menaruh kedua tangannya di pinggul Baekhyun. Kepalanya bergerak menjilat leher Baekhyun yang otomatis menengadah ke atas, seakan memberikan jalan untuk Chanyeol. Tangan Chanyeol mulai perlahan-lahan turun ke bawah, lalu masuk ke celana seragam Baekhyun yang ketat. Menampung dua bongkahan pantat sintal Baekhyun yang sangat besar dan empuk di tangannya.

Baekhyun mendesis dan mulai menekan kepala Chanyeol di lehernya. Mencoba memperdalam kepala laki-laki tinggi itu, agar bisa menghisap lehernya lebih dalam lagi.

"Chanyeolliehh.. pin– pintu kamar, nngh, mandinyahh, ahhh.. Beluumhh di kuncihh?" Tanyanya beberapa menit setelah sadar dengan situasi.

Chanyeol meremas pantat sintal Baekhyun lebih keras. Membuat tubuh mungil itu sedikit berjinjit menahan nikmat. "Tenang saja. Sudah bel pulang, jadi tidak akan ada yang mau kesini." Seru Chanyeol kemudian menjauhkan wajahnya dari leher Baekhyun.

"Bisakah kau membuka kemejamu? Tanganku sedikit sibuk di bawah," Bisik Chanyeol yang tidak berhenti meremas-remas pantat Baekhyun. Sepertinya, pantat sintal milik Baekhyun ini akan menjadi bagian terfavorit Chanyeol dari tubuh Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kemudian tangannya bergerak pelan ke arah kancing lalu membukanya satu persatu.

Begitu terlihat dua puting Baekhyun yang mencuat keluar dan terlihat sangat keras, Chanyeol kembali menyeringai.

"Terlihat segar..." Sahut Chanyeol dan segera membenamkan wajahnya didada Baekhyun. Menghisap dan Menjilat puting coklat mungil milik Baekhyun, yang langsung disapa desahan kencang dari Baekhyun. Ia telah salah. Ada dua bagian favorit dari Baekhyun. Pantat dan puting. Sekarang Chanyeol jadi penasaran bagaimana rasa penis mungil dan lubang milik laki-laki mungil itu.

Baekhyun terus menekan kepala Chanyeol ke dadanya, sambil mendesah kencang memanggil nama Chanyeol dan menarik-narik rambut Chanyeol dengan kasar.

"Ahhhhh! Nghhh, Yeolliehh.. masukkannhhh"

Chanyeol melepas kepalanya sejenak dari puting kiri Baekhyun, kemudian berganti posisi ke puting kanan Baekhyun. Melakukan gigitan kasar di puting kanannya dengan lebih keras. "Kau sudah tidak sabar, hmm?" Suara Chanyeol teredam namun masih bisa didengar Baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak menjawab dan masih terus menekan-nekan kepala Chanyeol.

Akhirnya, tiga jari panjang milik Chanyeol, berhasil ia masukkan ke lubang surgawi Baekhyun, setelah jari-jarinya mengosok-gosok lubang mengkerut itu sejak tadi.

"Ahhhh! Chanyeollhhh..!" Baekhyun menjerit. Lubangnya terasa sakit begitu merasakan benda asing yang memaksa masuk. Seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah sekalipun ia merasakan hal senikmat ini. Tubuhnya masih sangat perawan. Tidak pernah ada yang berani menyentuh lubangnya. Hanya beberapa orang yang memang melecehkannya dengan meremas pantat atau penisnya. Namun, tidak ada satupun yang berani menyentuh lubang itu.

Chanyeol menegakkan tubuhnya, kemudian memangut bibir tipis Baekhyun dengan kasar yang langsung dibalas Baekhyun. Kedua lidah mereka bermain.

"Tidak untuk kali ini Baek, aku tidak akan memasukkan penisku ke lubangmu atau mulutmu." Bisik Chanyeol sedikit menjauhkan wajahnya lalu mengecup pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Kening Baekhyun mengkerut bingung. "Nghh, lalu.. Bagaimana aku membantumu?"

Seringai tipis tercetak di mulut Chanyeol. "Dengan kedua pahamu.."

.

.

.

Sosok mungil itu terduduk di wastafel kamar mandi dengan kaki telanjang dan kemeja yang terbuka seluruh kancingnya. Menampilkan dada mulusnya dan kedua puting coklatnya yang tegang dan basah.

"Se– Sekarang Baekhyun harus apa Yeol?" Tanya Baekhyun merapatkan kakinya menahan malu karena penis mungilnya terekspos sejak tadi.

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar panggilan Baekhyun yang mengubah kata Aku menjadi namanya. Benar-benar menggairahkan. Kedua tangannya meraba paha mulus Baekhyun dengan seduktif. "Yang kau lakukan hanya menjepit penisku keras-keras dengan kedua pahamu itu. Tidak akan sulit, Baek."

Kedua pipi Baekhyun merona membayangkan pahanya menjepit penis raksasa milik Chanyeol itu. Ia mengangguk pelan lalu membuka kedua pahanya lebar. "Kemarikan penismu, Chanyeol..." Sahutnya dengan senyuman tipis yang membuat penis Chanyeol semakin tegak setiap detiknya.

Chanyeol akhirnya menaruh penisnya di antara kedua paha Baekhyun yang terbuka lebar, lalu meremas kedua paha laki-laki mungil itu, dan merapatkannya. Membuat kedua matanya menutup seketika merasakan daging paha Baekhyun yang sintal dan mulus.

"Tahan dengan kuat Baek.. Jepit penisku.." Sahut Chanyeol menaruh kedua tangan Baekhyun di pundaknya.

Chanyeol mulai bergerak pelan. Matanya terpejam nikmat sambil terus mendesahkan nama Baekhyun begitu gerakannya semakin lama semakin cepat. Tangan Chanyeol mulai bergerak mengocok penis mungil Baekhyun sesuai dengan gerakan masuknya.

Baekhyun berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan pahanya tetap merapat sambil terus meremas bahu Chanyeol dengan kencang.

"Ahhh.. nghhh.. Baekhhyunnn.."

"Yeoliihhh.. enakkhhh.."

Pikiran Chanyeol mulai semakin gila begitu melihat situasi penisnya yang dijepit paha montok Baekhyun dengan rapat. Penisnya terus menggesek kedua paha itu dengan kasar dan cepat. Membuat Baekhyun sangat yakin bahwa pahanya pasti akan memerah nanti.

Ketika akhirnya merasakan sesuatu yang ingin keluar dari penisnya, Baekhyun langsung mengarahkan kepala Chanyeol ke dadanya. Menyuruh laki-laki tinggi itu untuk menghisap putingnya seperti tadi.

"Baekkhyunn.. mauhh.. keluarhhh yeollhh"

Chanyeol mendesis di puting Baekhyun, begitu merasakan paha Baekhyun semakin mengetat. Bisa gila. Sungguh, ia benar-benar bisa gila.

Ia semakin cepat mengocok penis Baekhyun dengan tangannya. Hingga akhirnya desahan Baekhyun keluar keras begitu klimaks dirasakan oleh laki-laki mungil itu. Membasahi tangan Chanyeol dengan spermanya.

Chanyeol semakin brutal menggerakan penisnya dipaha Baekhyun. Membuat tubuh mungil itu sedikit tersentak-sentak karena gerakan Chanyeol.

"Sedikithh ahhhhh, sedikithh lagihhh sayangg.."

Tangan Baekhyun terus menjambak rambut Chanyeol dengan kuat menahan panas yang dirasakan pahanya saat ini.

Akhirnya, dengan gerakan semakin cepat, cairan putih keluar dari penis Chanyeol, dan membasahi seluruh paha Baekhyun hingga ke perut. Chanyeol terengah-engah. Ia menaruh kepalanya di bahu Baekhyun. Membuat laki-laki mungil itu memeluk kepalanya sambil berusaha mengambil napas.

Tangan Chanyeol perlahan bergerak menyingkap kemeja Baekhyun ke bawah, lalu mengecup bahu Baekhyun dengan lembut. Membuat sang pemilik tanpa sadar merona dan menarik kedua ujung bibirnya kecil.

"Terimakasih.. Sungguh, aku berterimakasih sekali Baek."

Sedetik kemudian Chanyeol langsung membangkitkan tubuhnya, lalu mengambil tisu di samping wastafel, dan mengelap sperma miliknya yang ada di perut dan paha Baekhyun. Ia kemudian kembali mengancingkan kemeja Baekhyun, dan menyerahkan celana seragam Baekhyun yang ia taruh di samping laki-laki itu.

"Maaf membuat bajumu basah," Sahut Baekhyun kemudian ketika sudah berdiri tegak dengan seragam lengkap. Punggung tangannya menyeka keringat yang turun dari keningnya.

Chanyeol hanya mengangguk sambil masih membersihkan diri dan mengancingkan kembali celana dan kemejanya. Ia lalu mengambil tas yang sempat ia lempar di ujung kamar mandi, saat sedang berlari menahan pipis tadi.

Kemudian kakinya melangkah mendekati Baekhyun lalu tangannya menjulur mengelus pipi gembul laki-laki mungil itu dengan halus. "Maaf sudah membuatmu merasa dilecehkan seperti ini. Aku benar-benar tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

Baekhyun menghela napasnya. Harusnya sejak tadi, kalau menggunakan otak yang waras, ia bisa menendang ereksi sialan Chanyeol itu lalu segera kabur darinya. Namun, sepertinya, Baekhyun sudah tidak menggunakan otaknya lagi sejak ia melihat ereksi laki-laki itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku tau kau pasti tersiksa."

Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Membuat kedua pipi Baekhyun lagi-lagi merona karena laki-laki itu. Kemudian tanpa meminta izin, Chanyeol menangkup wajah Baekhyun dengan kedua tangan besarnya, lalu mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan lembut. Tanpa lidah dan hanya menggerakkan bibir tipis itu dengan bibir tebalnya.

"Itu ciuman perpisahan.." Bisiknya menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Baekhyun. Ibu jarinya mengelus pipi Baekhyun dengan lembut. Bibirnya kembali memangut bibir tipis Baekhyun lagi.

"Astaga, sebenarnya terbuat dari apa bibirmu itu? Kenapa bisa se-enak ini?"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Hatinya menghangat tanpa sadar bercampur dengan jantung yang terus bergemuruh. Ia tidak menyangka Chanyeol mempunyai sifat romantis seperti ini. Namun, begitu merasakan tubuh Chanyeol yang menjauh, rasa hangat langsung hilang dari tubuhnya.

"Aku pulang dulu. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Byun. Aku akan menepati janjiku, _ne?_ " Setelahnya Chanyeol langsung pergi sebelum mengacak surai cokelat Baekhyun lembut dan meninggalkan laki-laki itu keluar.

Dan Baekhyun tidak mengerti. Apa saat ini hatinya merasa senang atau sedih karena kehilangan.

"Tentu saja kau harus bahagia Baek, akhirnya kau jauh-jauh dari laki-laki mesum itu!'" Gumamnya perlahan.

Namun begitu merasakan jantungnya yang tidak berhenti berdetak kencang, Baekhyun membawa tangannya ke jantungnya lalu menunduk,

"Aku... akan seperti dulu lagi kan..."

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **Waduh satu part isinya ena2 doank...**  
 **Cepet juga ya baru chapter 3 udah naena...**

 **Maaf kalo kurang hot, janji ena2nya udh ku kabulin ya. Tapi belom di lubang sih.. Hehehehehe**

 **See you in next chapter! JANGAN LUPA KOMEN DITUNGGU YAA BALGINERS!**

 **ANJAY**

 **-diva-**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter ini aku ambil dari salah satu chapter di manga brawling go. soalnya pas aku baca sumpah mesum abis wwkkwkw cuma aku ubah dikit ;) selamat membaca balginers!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"Jadi kau ikut apa tidak?"

Baekhyun menghembuskan napasnya untuk kesekian kali lalu menatap Kyungsoo dan Luhan dengan kesal. "Sudah berulang kali kubilang, aku tidak mau ikut!"

Luhan tetap membelalakkan kedua mata rusanya tidak menerima jawaban Baekhyun. "Ayolah, kapan lagi aku bisa pergi sama Sehun, Baek. Kenapa kau jahat sekali sih!" Sentaknya.

Baekhyun memasukkan seraup ciki citos rasa jagung bakar favoritnya ke mulut, sambil memutarkan kedua bola matanya malas. "Kenapa sih harus pergi denganku? Kalian kan juga bisa pergi sendiri, apa susahnya?"

"Kalau memang bisa, tentu saja sejak tadi aku tidak memaksamu ikut. Tapi masalahnya, jumlah kita tuh sudah genap Baek. Kalau kau tidak ikut otomatis jumlahnya jadi ganjil lagi. Memangnya kenapa sih? Kau kan suka sekali pantai. Biasanya kau tidak pernah menolak kalau jalan-jalan ke pantai."

Iya. Memang kalau ditanya tempat favorit Baekhyun selama musim panas itu jelas pantai. Apalagi minggu depan musim sudah kembali berganti jadi musim gugur. Yang otomatis minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir musim panas. Tapi tetap saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal Baekhyun untuk ikut bersama teman-teman sekelasnya berlibur ke pantai selama akhir pekan nanti. Kalian tau apa?

Karena Park Chanyeol.

Tentu saja Baekhyun tidak mau ada Chanyeol. Yang benar saja! Setelah kejadian minggu lalu di kamar mandi, apa yang bisa diharapakan Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol terus-terusan? Yang ada semua peristiwa di kamar mandi kemarin, akan terus berputar di otak Baekhyun. Bisa gila dia kalau terus-terusan seperti itu. Makanya, untuk mencari aman, Baekhyun tidak mau ikut berlibur.

Baekhyun sendiri sangat bingung. Padahal Chanyeol dan Kai itu bukan anak kelasnya. Tapi mereka berdua malah begitu santai masuk ke kelas Baekhyun saat istirahat, lalu ikut menimbrung teman-temannya yang sedang asik membicarakan masalah pantai. Sehun pun hanya diam dan tidak mau ikut campur.

Yang tentu saja langsung disambut bahagia oleh para siswi di kelas Baekhyun. Sehun ikut saja, mereka sudah bersyukur, apalagi kalau 2 kawanannya ikut andil juga? Tentu mereka luar biasa bersyukur. Maksudnya, siapa yang tidak mengenal mereka? Dari 7 kelas angkatannya, tidak ada satupun yang tidak mengenal ketiga orang itu. Tidak ada satupun!

"Memangnya jumlah kita 1 kelas ganjil? Jelas-jelas genap, Lu." Balas Baekhyun masih berusaha berkelit dengan Luhan.

Luhan mendecak keras kemudian mengambil handphone dari saku celananya, lalu membaca grup kelas yang mereka buat di Line.

"Si Karin gak bisa ikut. Sarah juga. Terus si Lula ikut, Sergio ikut, Anya gak-"

"Sejak kapan ada nama Karin di kelas kita?" Potong Kyungsoo kemudian.

Luhan terdiam menatap wajah Kyungsoo, kemudian melihat handphonenya lagi. Sedetik kemudian ia menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Aigoo, miane. Ternyata ini grup role player milikku." Balasnya memberikan cengiran lebar.

"Pokoknya dijumlah ada 42 orang yang ikut."

"Jumlah siswa dikelas kita saja cuma 25, tolol." Sahut Kyungsoo lagi.

Luhan kembali terdiam. Lalu melihat lagi grup chatnya. "Aigoo, ini si Jongdae typo. Ternyata cuma 12 orang yang ikut. Dasar manusia-manusia wacana! Padahal kemarin bilangnya bisa ikut semua. Hih."

"NAH! Itu kan udah pas 12 orang." Sahut Baekhyun.

"12 orang termasuk kau! Jadi mau tidak mau kau harus ikut. Besok pagi aku jemput ya. TIDAK ADA TAPI-TAPIAN. Aku pulang dulu! Ayo Kyung." Luhan langsung menarik tangan Kyungsoo dengan cepat, kemudian beranjak dari kasur dan pergi keluar dari kamar Baekhyun. Meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih belum mencerna dengan pasti kata-kata Luhan.

"AISH! SIALAN! DASAR LUHAN SI PENIS KECIL!" Teriaknya kesal sambil melempar bantal disampingnya ke arah pintu kamarnya yang sudah tertutup.

Padahal,

Pada kenyataannya,

Fakta membuktikan bahwa,

 _Penis Baekhyun lebih kecil dari Luhan._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _"_ AKHIRNYAAA..." Jongdae berteriak kencang sambil menaruh tas besar miliknya ke pasir, begitu melihat pemandangan pantai yang luar biasa indah. Angin pantai menerpa wajahnya membuat hawa panas yang terasa menjadi hilang dan sejuk.

"Mina, sungguh kita berterimakasih sekali ayahmu mau meminjamkan villa miliknya." Sahut Minseok membinarkan matanya ke arah Mina.

Mina hanya mengangguk kecil. "Tenang saja, ayahku orangnya tidak pelit kok." Balasnya pelan, kemudian mulai membantu Jongdae merapikan tikar dan payung besar untuk mereka duduk.

Baekhyun menggenggam tas ranselnya erat, ketika melihat kawanan Chanyeol baru datang menghampiri mereka. Pipi Baekhyun merona tanpa sadar begitu melihat penampilan Chanyeol yang terlihat sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Hari ini Chanyeol menaikkan poni rambutnya ke atas, membuat rambut hitam kelam miliknya terlihat begitu mempesona dengan dahi yang terekspos.

Biasanya dia membiarkan poninya menutupi dahi ketika di sekolah. Jadi ini baru pertama kalinya Baekhyun melihat dahi seksi milik Chanyeol. Namun, tatapan Baekhyun langsung turun ke kakinya, begitu matanya tiba-tiba bertemu mata dengan laki-laki tinggi itu.

"Hai Chanyeol!" Sapa Yuju saat Chanyeol sampai ke tempat mereka dan tanpa malu memeluk lengan Chanyeol sambil menempelkan payudara besarnya ke lengan Chanyeol dengan sengaja. Membuat Baekhyun tanpa sadar mengeluarkan asap kebul dari telinganya.

"Kalian baru sampai?" Sahut Kai tersenyum lebar. Ia tahu hari ini akan menjadi sangat seru ketika melihat penampilan para perempuan yang hanya mengenakan kaus panjang tanpa celana. Ia tahu mereka sudah siap dengan bikini seksi dibalik kaus panjang itu.

Nayeon mengangguk kecil. "Iya, kita baru sampai. Langsung aja yuk masuk ke air? Aku sudah kepanasan disini." Balasnya lalu mulai membuka kaus miliknya yang langsung diikuti ketiga temannya.

Kai dan Jongdae langsung bersiul keras begitu melihat bikini ke empat perempuan itu. Mereka dengan tidak sabar membuka kemeja mereka, dan ikut berlari ke laut bersama yang lain. Diikuti Minseok dari belakang yang hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Baekhyun, kau pakai celana renang kan?" Sahut Luhan mulai ikut membuka celana jins dan kausnya. Kyungsoo yang sudah membuka pakaiannya sejak tadi, memberi tepukan pelan ke Luhan, lalu ikut menyusul kawanan yang lain berjalan ke laut.

Baekhyun mengangguk kecil. Ia menaruh ransel miliknya di pasir, lalu mulai perlahan membuka kancing demi kancing kemeja yang dikenakannya dengan gerakan lambat. Sungguh Baekhyun tidak bermaksud menggoda Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya menatap Baekhyun dengan lekat. Ia memang ingin membuka kancing itu secara perlahan!

"Luhan, ayo ke yang lain." Sehun tiba-tiba menyahut keras membuat tubuh mungil Luhan terlonjak terkejut. Luhan mengangguk malu sambil tersenyum ke arah Sehun.

"Kau tidak ikut?" Tanya Sehun ke Chanyeol yang masih membeku memperhatikan dada telanjang Baekhyun yang terekspos di hadapannya.

"Uh? Uhm.. Aku berjemur saja disini. Kalian duluan saja." Jawab Chanyeol begitu melepaskan kemeja dan celana jinsnya hingga hanya dibalut celana boxernya. Ia sejak dulu memang malas sekali menggunakan celana renang. Sehun mengangguk kecil, kemudian memberi sinyal pada Luhan dan pergi ke laut bersama. Meninggalkan Baekhyun berdua dengan Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menatap Chanyeol dengan sudut matanya, sambil bergerak menurunkan celana jins pendek miliknya. Tubuhnya -dengan sangat sengaja- memutar membelakangi Chanyeol, lalu sukses membuat darah Chanyeol mulai naik ke kepala, begitu melihat celana renang Baekhyun yang sangat ketat mencetak kedua bongkahan pantatnya yang sintal.

Chanyeol meneguk ludahnya melihat kedua bongkahan itu. Tangannya tanpa sadar mulai bergerak perlahan mendekati benda kenikmatan milik laki-laki mungil di hadapannya. Baru saja jarinya hampir mengenai pantat Baekhyun, Baekhyun sudah hilang dari hadapannya, dan pergi berlari ke laut. Meninggalkan Chanyeol dengan segala kemesumannya.

"Ck. Bocah itu benar-benar membunuhku." Gumamnya kesal sambil menaruh pantatnya di tikar yang sudah digelar dibawah payung besar, dan merebahkan tubuhnya dengan nyaman.

Sudah seminggu sejak peristiwa penis Chanyeol menggosok paha Baekhyun berlalu. Chanyeol tidak pernah ereksi lagi sejak saat itu. Bukannya tidak bisa, tapi dia harus cari aman. Karena tangannya tidak bisa menghentikan ereksi miliknya. Harus orang lain yang melakukannya. Makanya dia tidak mau cari perkara. Masa dia harus minta Kai dan Sehun? Yang benar saja.

Hawa sejuk dari udara pantai menerpa wajahnya membuat kedua mata Chanyeol tanpa sadar mulai perlahan-lahan tertutup. Mulutnya mulai menguap beberapa kali.

Dan kedua matanya sukses tertutup diiringi napasnya yang bergerak secara teratur.

.

.

.

.

.

.

BUK!

Sebuah gebukan keras mengenai kepala Chanyeol, membuat tubuh Chanyeol terlonjak kaget dan terbangun dari tidurnya. Chanyeol melirik bola yang berada di samping kepalanya. Matanya membelalak lebar. Sialan! Baru saja tidur dengan nyaman!

"Ah! Maaf Chan, kita gak lihat kamu tidur disitu, maaf banget ya." Eunha tiba-tiba datang mengambil bola disampingnya, lalu memberikan tatapan menyesal ke arah Chanyeol. Mata Chanyeol yang tanpa sadar melirik kedua payudara Eunha yang terjepit di kedua lengannya, hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Gwenchana, gwenchana, itu tidak terlalu keras kok."

Padahal, kepala Chanyeol sedang berdenyut-denyut sekarang.

"Chanyeol! Maaf banget! Aku gak sengaja nendang ke arahmu!" Yuju tiba-tiba ikut datang membuat mata Chanyeol kali ini kembali jelalatan melihat 4 bola besar di atasnya.

Namun, baru saja hendak bangkit dari tidurnya, tubuh Chanyeol membeku. Kedua tangan dan kakinya tidak bisa bergerak sama sekali. Dan begitu melihat ke bawah, Chanyeol terkejut bukan main saat mendapati seluruh tubuhnya terkubur pasir hingga leher.

DAN KENAPA DIA TIDAK MENYADARINYA SEJAK TADI!

"YAK! SIALAN! KKAMJONG! LEPASKAN AKU SEKARANG JUGA! YAK! OH SEHUN!" Chanyeol berteriak kencang saat mendengar suara tawa keras dari Sehun dan Kai yang sedang berenang di laut dengan yang lain.

"Sudahlah, kau seperti itu saja dulu sampai pulang." Teriak Kai kencang membuat wajahnya memerah kesal.

Yuju dan Eunha tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi kesal Chanyeol. "Kami pergi dulu ya, semoga nyaman disitu." Sahut mereka kemudian pergi meninggalkan Chanyeol di bawa sinar terik matahari. Wajah Chanyeol terbakar bukan main begitu merasakan panasnya terik matahari yang terpapar langsung di atasnya.

Seharusnya mereka menaruh payung di atas kepala Chanyeol kalau punya hati. Hanya saja Kai dan Sehun yang memang dari dasarnya tidak punya hati sehingga membiarkan kepala Chanyeol terbakar sinar matahari di tengah-tengah pantai. Untung sekali pantai yang mereka datangi itu sangat sepi. Bahkan tidak ada orang sama sekali karena pantai ini merupakan pantai belakang villa milik Mina. Jadi otomatis pantai ini menjadi wilayah keluarga Mina.

Kalau saja pantai ini ramai, bisa jadi beberapa saat kedepan, tubuhnya akan terinjak-injak banyak orang dengan tragisnya.

Sudah setengah jam berlalu dan orang-orang itu belum juga melepaskan dirinya dari pasir. Wajahnya sudah sangat memerah. Keringat terus keluar dari keningnya. Sungguh ia tidak peduli lagi. Kalau ia lepas nanti, ingatkan Chanyeol untuk menghajar kedua kawannya itu sampai mati.

Sampai tiba-tiba sedetik kemudian sebuah payung besar muncul di atas wajahnya, menutupi sinar matahari dari atas. Kedua mata Chanyeol terbelalak terkejut.

"Ak- Aku cuma takut wajahmu terbakar." Bisikan kecil dari Baekhyun membuat jantung Chanyeol berdegup bukan main.

"Gomawo, Baek.." Balasnya pelan memberikan senyuman ke Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya menunduk dengan malu.

Sedih sebenarnya menjauhi Baekhyun seminggu penuh jika melihat Baekhyun berjalan di koridor saja, Chanyeol sudah mati-matian menahan hasrat untuk tidak menyentuhnya.

"Chanyeolie..."

Mampus sudah. Baru saja mendengar suara Baekhyun memanggil namanya dengan sangat indah, sesuatu mulai berkedut di dalam celana renang Chanyeol.

"Ke- Kenapa Baek?"

Baekhyun terdiam. "Tid- Tidak Jadi deh.." Jawabnya lalu mendudukan tubuhnya di atas pasir yang menimbun tubuh Chanyeol.

"Baek? Ke- Kenapa kau duduk di- situ?" Tanya Chanyeol pelan dengan sedikit gugup. Tentu saja dia gugup! Karena pantat Baekhyun pas sekali berada di atas selangkangan Chanyeol yang tertimbun pasir.

Baekhyun hanya diam beberapa menit. Memandangi wajah Chanyeol yang memerah karena sinsr matahari tadi. Namun entah mengapa tetap terlihat sangat tampan.

Merasa tidak peduli lagi, Baekhyun membuka kedua kakinya tiba-tiba. Memperlihatkan gundukan kecil di dalam celana renangnya ke hadapan Chanyeol yang membuat Chanyeol menelan ludahnya untuk kesekian kali.

"Yeolie..." Baekhyun berbisik lagi.

"Hmm?" Chanyeol hanya bergumam dan tidak melepas pandangannya dari gundukan kecil Baekhyun yang terlihat bergerak-gerak ingin keluar.

"Baekkiehh gatal, Yeolhh..."

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

..

Baiklah. Baekhyun baru saja membangun singa tidur di dalam tubuh Chanyeol,

"Hmm.. Baekkie gatal dimana?"

Lidah Chanyeol terjulur menjilat bibir keringnya begitu melihat pergerakan Baekhyun yang mulai menurunkan celananya hingga ke lutut, membuat penis kecil milik Baekhyun terlihat berdiri keras menabrak perutnya.

Baekhyun kemudian menurunkan punggungnya ke bawah, sambil memperlihat pantatnya ke arah Chanyeol dan menyibak kedua pipi pantatnya memperlihatkan sebuah lubang surga kenikmatan miliknya. Membuat Chanyeol tanpa sadar meneteskan air liurnya begitu melihat kedutan di lubang tersebut.

"Disinihh, Yeolh.." Desah Baekhyun mengelus lubangnya dengan jari telunjuknya.

Penis cacing alaska milik Chanyeol sontak langsung berdiri sangat tegak. Penisnya mulai memberontak terus-terusan di bawah pasir membuat penis yang masih dibalut celana itu tiba-tiba saja menembus pasir di atasnya, dan muncul ke permukaan. Berada sangat pas di hadapan penis mungil Baekhyun.

Kedua mata Chanyeol hampir keluar melihat ereksi miliknya yang keluar menembus pasir.

SEBENARNYA SEBERAPA KUAT PENISNYA ITU HINGGA BISA MENEMBUS PASIR SEPERTI INI?!

"Yeoliehh..? Kok penis Yeolie keluar?" Tanya Baekhyun menampilkan wajah polosnya dengan tangan yang mulai bergerak meraba penis tegak tersebut. Kedua tangannya lalu bergerak-gerak menggali bagian selangkangan Chanyeol yang tertimbun pasir, hingga akhirnya karet celana boxer milik Chanyeol terlihat.

Baekhyun menjilat bibir tipisnya sambil meneguk ludah gugup. Akhirnya dengan tidak sabar, tangannya langsung menurunkan celana tersebut membuat penis besar Chanyeol tereskpos sepenuhnya dan berdiri tegak menantang Baekhyun seakan-akan berkata, "ayo lahap aku, ayo lahap aku"

"Baek.. Kumohon jangan sentuh benda itu.. Aku tidak mau menganggumu lagi.." Gumam Chanyeol dengan wajah mulai berkeringat menahan sakit karena penisnya yang berdiri tegak minta segera diurus.

"Enggak! Baekkie gakmau dengerin kata Chanyeollie!"

Chanyeol sungguh. Benar-benar. Tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Baekhyun. Jangan-jangan dewa laut merasukinya sehingga dia jadi sangat aneh seperti ini. Astaga penis! Sejak kapan Baekhyun semesum ini?!

"Baekhyun? Kumoh- Arghhh!"

Chanyeol menjerit keras begitu merasakan remasan kuat di penisnya. Tangan Baekhyun meremas penis Chanyeol dengan kencang, kemudian mulai menaik turunkan tangannya secara teratur dan cepat.

"Ahhh! Ashhhh, nmhhh, Baekhh, Jang- Ahhhh!"

Seakan tuli, Baekhyun tetap menggerakkan tangannya dengan gerakan lebih cepat. Ia tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya. Baru saja minggu kemarin ia menolak mentah-mentah ajakan Chanyeol karena merasa dimanfaatkan. Tapi sekarang kenapa jadi dia yang memohon seperti ini?

"Yeolliehh, Baekkie gakuat, Baekkie mau masukin ya Yeol, nghh.. Baekkie gatel bangettt..."

Mata Chanyeol membelalak lebar. Gila saja! Baekhyun belum dipersiapkan sama sekali!

"Baekhyun! Baekhyun, kau harus ber- ashhhh berpikir dulu!"

Namun perlahan tapi pasti, Baekhyun mulai berdiri dan menaruh lubang pantatnya di atas penis tegak Chanyeol. Kemudian perlahan-lahan memasukkan kepala penis itu secara perlahan.

"Baekhyun! ashhh.. Jang- nghhh.. jangan gilahh!" Chanyeol masih punya hati untuk tidak mengorbankan keperjakaan Baekhyun saat ini. Dan bagaimana caranya Chanyeol menikmati lubang Baekhyun jika suara teman-temannya masih terdengar di laut.

Hanya saja itu semua percuma karena semua kata-kata Chanyeol tetap tidak dipedulikan Baekhyun.

Hingga akhirnya,

JLEB!

"Ahhh!" Baekhyun menjerit ketika sukses mendudukan tubuhnya di pasir dengan penis Chanyeol yang sudah sepenuhnya masuk dengan paksa tanpa persiapan ke lubang miliknya. Lubangnya perih luar biasa. Kedutan tidak berhenti terus menerus karena ukuran penis Chanyeol yang luar biasa besar. Ujung penis milik Chanyeol langsung begitu saja menabrak prostatnya membuatnya menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas dan menangis tanpa sadar karena merasakan sakit sekaligus nikmat yang tercampur.

"Hiks.. Yeolieh, ini sakit sekalihh.. Hiks.. Baekkiehh.. Sakit.." Isakan Baekhyun semakin keras. Namun dia tetap tidak mau melepaskan penis Chanyeol dari lubangnya.

"Astagah.. Baek, jangan kedutkan lubang, arghh! nmhhh.. Ya Tuhan.." Chanyeol terus menerus merasakan nikmat yang luar biasa benar-benar luar biasa ketika merasakan remasan dinding rektum milik Baekhyun yang memeras penisnya dengan sangat keras.

Tubuh Chanyeol mulai bergerak terus menerus di dalam pasir karena berusaha merusak timbunan pasir diatasnya. Sungguh ia bisa sangat tersiksa kalau hanya merasakan lubang Baekhyun tanpa bisa bergerak.

"Baekkie.. Baekkie gerakin badannyahh yahh?"

Namun Baekhyun masih terisak dan menggeleng. "Tidak mau.. hiks.. sakit sekali Baekhyun tidak mau bergerak.."

Chanyeol benar-benar bisa gila jika terus disiksa seperti ini, ia lalu mulai mengumpulkan kekuatan dalam tubuhnya hingga akhirnya sentakan keras terakhir yang dilakukannya, membuat timbunan pasir diatasnya rusak begitu saja. Tubuhnya langsung bisa bergerak dengan bebas.

"Ngghh,.. ahhhhh..!" Baekhyun menjerit tiba-tiba ketika merasakan dorongan keras dari Chanyeol yang sedang mengubah posisinya sambil menyingkirkan timbunan pasir di atasnya. Lalu semenit kemudian ketika sudah tidak ada pasir di tubuhnya, Chanyeol langsung duduk dengan tegak kemudian menaruh tubuh Baekhyun yang masih ditancapi penis miliknya untuk duduk di pangkuannya.

Nafasnya terengah-engah tidak karuan. "Baekhyun.. Aku tidak tau kau senakal ini, hmm?"

Kedua tangan Baekhyun mulai bergerak memeluk leher Chanyeol. Kepalanya, bergerak mengusak leher Chanyeol sambil mengendus leher laki-laki tinggi itu dengan kasar.

"Doronghh.. nghhh, ayohh Yeoliehh.. doronghhh.." Tubuhnya bergerak naik turun secara perlahan. Berusaha membuat ujung penis yang berada di lubangnya, menyentuh tonjolan kenikmatannya lagi. Tadi saat Chanyeol bergerak dan menabrak prostat Baekhyun dengan tidak sengaja, rasa sakit yang dirasakannya barusan langsung tergantikan begitu saja. Baekhyun mau lagi merasakan itu!

"Kau yakin kita akan melakukannya disini, hmm? Bagaimana kalau teman-teman lihat?"

Baekhyun menggeleng pelan. "Mereka sudah pergi Yeolh.. Suaranya sudah hilang.."

Chanyeol melirik ke arah laut begitu mendengar kata-kata Baekhyun. Ternyata benar. Teman-temannya sudah tidak berenang di laut.

Seringaian lebar langsung tercetak di wajahnya. Tangannya dengan segera ia taruh di kedua bongkahan besar yang sedang menduduki pahanya, lalu meremas bongkahan itu dengan keras. Membuat si pemilik menengadahkan kepalanya ke atas sambil mendesah nikmat.

"Baiklah, mari bermain." Bisik Chanyeol sebelum mulutnya bergerak mengulum pentil coklat Baekhyun yang sudah tegang, lalu mendorong penisnya keluar masuk dengan gerakan sangat cepat.

"Ah! AH! Ah! Ah! Yeolhh! Enakhh! Baekkiehhh sukaahh! Ahhh! Nghhh! Yeolhh! Ahh!"

Desahan keras dari Baekhyun membuat hormon Chanyeol semakin melonjak. Pinggulnya semakin bergerak lebih cepat seirama dengan pinggul Baekhyun yang bergerak berlawanan. Suara cpak! cpak! cpak! Semakin terdengar lebih cepat dan kencang sesuai gerakan mereka yang tidak berhenti.

"Nghhh, jepithh teruss baekhh... jepithh yang kuat,..." Bisik Chanyeol di samping telinga kiri Baekhyun, dengan kedua tangan masih meremas pantat sintal Baekhyun. Wajahnya lalu bergerak ke wajah Baekhyun dan menangkup bibir tipis di hadapannya dengan bibir tebal miliknya. Memangut bibir itu dan memasukkan lidahnya mengeksplor seluruh ujung mulut Baekhyun. Mereka saling bertukar air liur yang menetes hingga ke leher dengan pinggul yang masih bergerak satu sama lain.

Mulut Chanyeol melepas mulut Baekhyun ketika merasakan si mungik sudah mulai kehabisan napas. Ia lalu mulai bergerak lagi menjilat seluruh bagian wajah Baekhyun dengan lidahnya.

"Baekhh aku mauh keluarh.."

Lidah Chanyeol bergerak turun melewati leher dan tulang belikat Baekhyun hingga kembali lagi ke pentil kanan milik Baekhyun. Kali ini bukan hanya menjilat, ia terus menghisap pentil itu dan sesekali mengigit, menarik lalu mengunyah dengan keras membuat Baekhyun mendesah lebih keras merasakan kenikamatan di seluruh tubuhnya.

Hingga akhirnya, 3 menit kemudian cairan kenikmatan Baekhyun keluar dan mengotori wajah Chanyeol yang masih menyusu di pentilnya.

Pinggul Baekhyun berhenti bergerak. Tubuhnya langsung terkulai lemah di dada Chanyeol karena lelah. Namun Chanyeol tidak berhenti menggerakan penisnya didalam lubang Baekhyun.

"Yeolliehh.. Baekkie capekhh..."

"Sabar sedikit Baek, aku belum keluar."

"Di dalam villa saja Yeollieh.. sambil tiduran..."

Chanyeol menghentikan gerakan penisnya sejenak. Ia melihat wajah lemas Baekhyun dengan tidak tega. "Baiklah. Ayo kita lanjutkan di kamar,"

"Gendong Baekkie yahhh..."

Chanyeol mencium bibir Baekhyun sebentar lalu mengangguk kecil. "Iya akan kugendong, kulepaskan dulu penisku Baek.."

Namun tiba-tiba Baekhyun menggeleng dengan kencang dan memeluk tubuh Chanyeol sangat erat.

"Tidak! Tidak mau! Baekkie maunya penis Chanyeol terus ada di dalam lubang Baekkie sampe kita pulang ke rumah!"

Yang membuat Chanyeol hanya terdiam dengan wajah luar biasa merah.

. 

.

.

.

.

 **Tbc**

 **AHHAHAHAHAHAHA NAJIS GUA BIKIN APAAN JELEK BET ANJIR INI NC OKE BYE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**:)**

 **ceye mimpi gak ya :)**

 **ohiya mau ingetin... Balgi beberapa chapter lagi udah tamat :) karena rencananya emg mau buat one shot atau two shot tapi kepanjangan . so here you go maaf pendek ya :)**

 **OHIYA MAAF SEABAD KEMUDIAN BARU UPDATE YG LUPA BISA BACA ULANG YA :")**

* * *

Sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu penis Chanyeol terus menancap di dalam lubang hangat Baekhyun karena sang pemilik tidak mau juga melepaskan penisnya dari dalam. Chanyeol terus menahan desahan kuat karena merasakan remasan rektum Baekhyun yang luar biasa sempit terus meremas penisnya membuat tubuhnya tidak tahan untuk menggerakkannya dan ingin sekali menumbuk tonjolan kenikmatan Baekhyun.

Tapi sayangnya itu tidak bisa terjadi.

Karena mereka sedang ada di ruang tamu sekarang. Dengan penis yang masih mendekam di dalam lubang Baekhyun yang sekarang sedang duduk di pangkuannya di sofa. Bagus sekali.

"Baekh- jangan menggoyangkan tubuhmu terus, kumohon." Bisik Chanyeol ke arah telinga kanan Baekhyun, sambil mengelus pinggul Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Mendengarnya, kepala Baekhyun menoleh sedikit. Lalu ia memajukan bibir bawahnya kesal. "Salah kau sendiri. Kenapa malah membawaku ke ruang tamu? Jelas-jelas tujuan kita itu ke kamar!" Balas Baekhyun dengan suara kecil namun masih bisa Chanyeol dengar.

Chanyeol menghela napasnya berusaha sabar. Memang sejak insiden di pantai tadi, Chanyeol langsung menggendong Baekhyun dengan penis masih tertancap dan berlari ke villa milik Mina yang sudah disediakan untuk mereka. Tapi semua mimpi indah itu kandas karena baru saja mencapai ruang tamu, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teman-teman mereka yang berlari hendak masuk ke dalam villa.

Chanyeol langsung berpikir tidak akan mungkin waktunya cukup untuk membawa Baekhyun ke kamarnya di atas, akhirnya Chanyeol langsung duduk di sofa, lalu menaruh Baekhyun di pangkuannya menghadap ke tv kemudian menutup tubuh bagian bawah mereka dengan selimut yang untung saja tersedia di lengan sofa.

Alhasil, beginilah keadaan mereka berdua sekarang. Walaupun mendapatkan ekspresi luar biasa kaget dari semua teman-temannya karena melihat Baekhyun di pangkuannya, namun akhirnya mereka bisa menerima setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Chanyeol yang dibuat-buat.

Kedua tangan besar Chanyeol tiba-tiba mulai bergerak mengelus paha montok Baekhyun di dalam selimut. Membuat laki-laki mungil itu mengigit bibir bawahnya dengan perlahan. Teman-temannya sedang bermain kartu di karpet sekarang. Ia tidak mungkin bisa pergi kalau mereka masih disini. Dan sialnya lagi, celananya dan Chanyeol tertinggal di pantai sehingga sangat tidak mungkin jika Baekhyun melepaskan penis Chanyeol sekarang.

Tanpa sadar Baekhyun menggerakkan kepalanya ke belakang hingga menyentuh bahu kanan Chanyeol. Lalu tangan lentiknya bergerak ke tangan besar Chanyeol di pahanya, kemudian membawa tangan besar itu untuk masuk ke dalam kemeja pantainya yang sempat ia kancing tadi karena kedatangan teman-temannya.

Chanyeol memperhatikan teman-temannya sebentar di karpet. Merasa mereka tidak memperhatikan dirinya dan Baekhyun, tangannya mulai merambat naik lalu menekan dua puting Baekhyun dengan keras. Chanyeol memutarkan jari-jarinya di puting tersebut, kemudian mencubit dan menarik-nariknya dengan keras. Membuat tubuh Baekhyun dengan refleks melengkung ke arah depan.

Napas Baekhyun kembali tidak teratur. Tangannya bergerak ke arah bawah lalu mengocok penis mungil miliknya yang sudah tegak sejak tadi. Matanya berkedip-kedip merasakan nikmat di putingnya yang tidak berhenti Chanyeol mainkan sejak tadi. Dan jangan lupakan sapuan lidah Chanyeol yang terus menjilat bagian leher kiri Baekhyun dan mengulum telinga Baekhyun dengan lembut.

Pinggul Chanyeol mulai bergerak pelan menumbuk lagi ujung kenikmatan milik Baekhyun sambil merangsang tubuh mungil di pangkuannnya dengan kedua tangannya. Baekhyun pun tanpa sadar mulai kembali menggoyangkan pinggulnya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Chanyeol, agar bisa merasakan ujung penis besar Chanyeol yang terus menerus menumbuk prostat Baekhyun dengan keras.

Kepala Baekhyun mulai bergerak ke arah samping. Bibirnya meraup-raup mencari bibir tebal milik laki-laki tinggi dihadapannya itu. Yang tentu saja langsung di terima Chanyeol. Mereka berciuman dengan sangat basah. Saliva saling bercampur satu sama lain dengan lidah yang menjilat seluruh bagian bibir masing-masing.

Keduanya memejamkan mata merasakan kenikmatan yang tidak pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya. Mulai tidak peduli dengan sekitar mereka yang saat ini sudah memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan wajah terkejut.

"YAH CHANYEOL! KALAU MAU MESUM DI KAMAR SANA SIALAN!" Teriakan Jongin yang tiba-tiba membuat tubuh keduanya langsung duduk dengan tegak mengakibatkan penis Chanyeol tanpa sadar menumbuk prostat Baekhyun dengan sedikit keras.

"Nghh~" Baekhyun langsung berusaha menahan suara desahannya lagi.

Chanyeol yang menyadari hal itu langsung membelalakkan matanya ke arah Jongin. "Berisik sekali sih kau! Sudah sana main kartu lagi!" Balasnya sedikit kesal.

Sehun memperhatikan gelagat aneh Baekhyun dan Chanyeol dengan diam. Ia bingung kenapa Baekhyun tidak mau pindah dari tubuh Chanyeol. Dan kenapa mereka mengenakan selimut padahal kan hari sedang panas. Apalagi mereka di pantai. Kepalanya menggeleng kecil berusaha berpikir. Ia lalu memindahkan pandangannya ke arah wajah Baekhyun.

Wajah Baekhyun sangat merah. Bibir bawahnya terus digigit olehnya sejak tadi. Sehun lagi-lagi bingung. Otaknya terus menerus mencari jawaban sejak tadi. Dan perdebatan bodoh yang masih terjadi antara Jongin dan Chanyeol tentu tidak membantu sekali saat ini.

Namun, beberapa detik kemudian ketika melihat pergerakan pinggang Chanyeol dan pinggang Baekhyun yang bergerak pelan kedua mata sipit Sehun langsung membelalak lebar. Arah pandangannya langsung berubah lagi ke wajah mereka berdua. Sehun meneguk ludah gugup sambil mengumpat pelan dalam hati begitu sadar apa yang telah dilakukan dua laki-laki dihadapannya ini sekarang.

"Ekhem, teman-teman.. kita main, uhm, di pantai lagi yuk" Ajaknya kemudian.

Jongin menatap Sehun kesal. "Yak! Kau tadi yang menyuruh kita untuk main di villa saja karena takut gosong. Sekarang kenapa malah suruh kita keluar lagi hah?" Semprotnya keras.

Para perempuan yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Sepertinya sekarang tidak sepanas tadi, aishhh" Sehun menghela napas keras. "AYOLAH TEMANI SAJA AKU!" Sahutnya lagi tiba-tiba berteriak keras.

Karena malas berdebat lebih lama, akhirnya Jongin bergumam mencaci maki Sehun sambil berdiri dan berjalan keluar villa. Mereka semua bergerak meninggalkan Sehun duluan untuk keluar ke pantai lagi. Sehun menunggu beberapa saat untuk menunggu mereka semua keluar, lalu menatap Chanyeol dengan wajah sangat kesal.

"BAJINGAN! Kalau mau melakukan hal jorok jangan di ruang tamu! Kau gila?!"

Baekhyun masih menengadahkan wajahnya ke atas dengan mulut terbuka sambil mendesah-desah lebih keras begitu sadar teman-temannya sudah pergi.

"Channhh.. Chanhhyeolhh.." Desahnya sambil melompat-lompatkan tubuhnya di atas pangkuan Chanyeol lebih cepat lagi.

"nghh, Baekhh, lubangmuhh.. Enak.. ahhh.." Chanyeol tidak mengubris kata-kata Sehun dan masih menumbuk kelenjar prostat Baekhyun dengan lebih keras. Tangannya tidak berhenti menarik kedua puting Baekhyun dengan sangat keras dari dalam kemeja.

Wajah Sehun memerah. "KAU BERUTANG PADAKU YEOL!" Jeritnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol sendirian di dalam villa melakukan pekerjaan mereka yang sepertinya tidak akan berhenti hingga malam menjelang.

.

.

.

.

Kedua mata Baekhyun terbuka pelan begitu merasakan sedikit cahaya matahari menghampiri matanya yang sedang terpejam. Ia merasakan sensasi panas di pantatnya ketika bergerak sedikit. Bau anyir sperma langsung masuk ke indera penciumannya.

Tanpa sadar seluruh wajahnya memerah hebat begitu mengingat apa yang terjadi kemarin hingga malam. Ketika ingin bergerak bangun, sebuah tangan menahan pergerakannya dari belakang. Ternyata ada mendekapnya. Pandangannya langsung berpindah ke sebelah kanan melihat si pemilik tangan di belakang bahunya. Terlihat sosok tinggi yang sejak kemarin tidak berhenti menghajar lubangnya terus menerus. BAHKAN SAMPAI DETIK INI PENIS SIALAN ITU TIDAK MAU TERLEPAS DARI LUBANG BAEKHYUN!

Baekhyun menenggak ludahnya sendiri dengan gugup. Astaga sekarang bagaimana caranya melepas penis sialan ini dari lubangnya? Pantatnya terasa sangat panas sekarang dan pinggulnya keram bukan main.

"Chan.." Bisik Baekhyun perlahan. Chanyeol masih bergeming.

"Chanyeol..." Baekhyun bersuara lebih keras lagi beberapa kali. Chanyeol masih tetap bergeming dan tidak mengubris Baekhyun sama sekali.

"BAJINGAN!" Teriak Baekhyun kali ini membuat tubuh Chanyeol langsung tersentak kaget dan tanpa sadar melepas penis miliknya dari lubang Baekhyun dengan sekali sentakan. Yang langsung dibalas Baekhyun dengan desisan keras karena sakit langsung menjalar bukan main.

"BANGSAT! KENAPA KAU MELEPASNYA SECARA TIBA-TIBA?!" Baekhyun menjerit sangat keras.

Chanyeol hanya meringis. "Siapa suruh berteriak keras-keras pagi-pagi begini? Tentu saja aku kaget, bodoh!" Balas Chanyeol sedikit kesal.

Baekhyun merenggut kesal. Sekarang seluruh tubuhnya jadi sakit bukan main. Ia langsung membelakangi tubuh Chanyeol lagi lalu berusaha menahan tangis karena sakit di tubuhnya. Apa yang sebenarnya mereka lakukan kemarin sehingga seluruh tubuhnya terasa pegal sekali seperti ini? Benar-benar tidak adil. Chanyeol pasti tidak merasakan apapun. Dia kan pihak yang menusuk disini!

"Maafkan aku.."

Suara bisikan halus dari belakang Baekhyun membuat tubuhnya berdesir tiba-tiba. Sebuah tangan mengelus punggung Baekhyun dengan lembut dan bergerak menuju tangan dan perutnya. Chanyeol mengecup bahu Baekhyun berulang kali sambil mengendus leher Baekhyun dengan perlahan. Berusaha memberi kenyamanan ke lelaki mungil dihadapannya ini.

"Kau ingin apa hari ini? Aku akan menjadi budakmu sampai tubuhmu tidak sakit lagi." Bisik Chanyeol lagi. Membuat ujung bibir Baekhyun tertarik ke atas tanpa sadar. Tangan Chanyeol lalu bergerak memeluk pinggan Baekhyun dari belakang dan menarik tubuh mungil itu untuk menempel ke tubuh telanjangnya. Membuat punggung Baekhyun menempel dengan dadanya tanpa jarak.

"Benarkah?"

Kepala Chanyeol terangguk kecil sambil tidak berhenti mengecup bahu telanjang Baekhyun dengan lembut.

"Ada satu hal yang ingin sekali aku lakukan sekarang." Balas Baekhyun.

"Hmm?"

"Tapi kau harus mengabulkannya!"

"Kalau aku bisa, aku akan Baek.."

Baekhyun tertawa kecil sebelum berkata pelan,

"Ayo kita kembali ke gunung itu supaya penismu tidak berdiri lagi."

...

...

...

"HAH?"


End file.
